Your Promise
by LeeYeon
Summary: [Chap 2 Up!] "Cukup panggil aku Sehun, tidak perlu seformal itu pada ku… Hyung,"/ "Orang yang tadi siang ada di pinggir lapangan kan? Aku melihat mu dengan teman bakpau mu itu. Memang tak terlalu jelas, tapi aku dapat mengenali wajah manis mu,"/YAOI/HUNHAN/All Official Couple/RnR….
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Your Promise**

**Cast :**

**Xi Lu Han**

**Oh Sehoon**

**All member EXO**

**Pair : HunHan slight! KAISOO CHANBAEK CHENMIN and other**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s)**

**Summary : Luhan – namja manis keturunan China – yang sangat mengagumi hoobaenya sendiri. Berkat bantuan Minseok, sesuatu yang ditunggu-tunggu Luhan akhirnya datang juga. Bagaimana kisah Luhan setelah itu?/YAOI/HunHan/All official couple /RnR….**

Teriknya matahari menyorot langsung pada Luhan yang tengah memandang keluar jendela melalui jendela kelasnya. Mata indah milik Luhan tengah memperhatikan sesosok namja tampan yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan sekolah bersama teman-temannya. Namja itu terlihat dingin dari luar. Wajahnya sangat datar sampai tak ada sedikit pun ekspresi yang keluar dari wajah tampannya itu. Jika kita lihat, namja tampan itu sudah begitu kelelahan. Keringat mulai bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya, tapi ekspresi itu tak berubah. Ia tetap memasang wajah dinginnya.

Bukan hanya Luhan saja yang sedang menatap namja tampan itu, tapi banyak sekali yeoja dan namja – tentunya namja bestatus 'uke' – yang memandang sosok tampan itu. Mereka tak seperti Luhan yang menonton dengan keheningan, mereka terus saja meneriaki nama si namja tampan. Sesekali juga terdengar teriakan untuk para pemain basket lainnya.

"Memandanginya lagi, eoh?"

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya sekilas sebelum mengangguk kecil dan melanjutkan kegiatan ayo-kita-lihat-si-namja-tampa-itu.

Xiumin – seseorang yang tadi bertanya – memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sudah terlalu kenal dengan Luhan, karena itu ia sudah tau rutinitas Luhan di jam istirahat ini. Luhan akan dengan senang hati duduk di kursinya, menatap namja'nya' itu bermain basket di lapangan sampai bel masuk kembali berbunyi.

"Kenapa kau tak menyatakan cinta mu saja padanya?" tanya Xiumin seraya memainkan ponselnya. Sepertinya melihat Luhan yang sedari tadi mendiamkannya membuat dirinya bosan. Karena itu ia lebih memilih untuk berkirim pesan dengan Chen – kekasihnya.

Luhan kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap Xiumin. "Kau gila? Dia adik kelas ku!"

"Lalu kenapa jika dia adik kelas mu? Kau lupa jika Chen itu adik kelas kita?" Xiumin menatap Luhan. Untuk beberapa saat Luhan diam mendengar ucapan sahabat dekatnya itu. Walau bagaimana pun Xiumin benar, memangnya salah jika dia itu adik kelas? Tapi bukan itu yang Luhan takutkan. Luhan takut jika ia ditolak nantinya.

"Ayolah, Hannie. Bagaimana kau tau perasaan dirinya jika kau tak pernah menyatakan cinta mu itu?"

"Dia tak menyukai ku, Minnie."

"Kenapa kau selalu mengambil keputusan sendiri? Jika ternyata dia mencintai mu bagaimana?"

"Dia tak mengenal ku. Dia tak mencintai ku!"

Lagi-lagi Xiumin memutar bola matanya malas. Seperti itulah Luhan. Keras kepala. Xiumin menolehkan kepalanya melihat lapangan yang masih ramai. Senyuman jahil terukir jelas di wajah bulatnya. Dengan sekali tarikan, Xiumin berhasil membawa Luhan keluar kelas. Ia berlari kecil ke arah lapangan. Orang yang ditarik berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi percuma saja, Xiumin terlalu kuat dan cepat menariknya.

Langkah mereka berhenti di pinggir lapangan. Xiumin melambai-lambai kan tangannya.

"SEHUN! OH SEHUN! LIHATLAH KEMARI! SEHUUUUUN!"

Namja tampan berkulit putih susu itu sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Ia menyeka keringat yang terus bercucuran di dahinya.

"SEHUN! OH SEHUN! LIHATLAH KEMARI! SEHUUUUUN!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, ia menoleh ke sepenjuru lapangan. Padahal banyak sekali orang yang memanggil namanya, tapi entah kenapa ia penasaran dengan orang yang memanggilnya ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menyuruhnya untuk menoleh. Apa karena suaranya yang begitu keras? Oh tidak, banyak sekali yang memanggil namanya dengan lantang dan lebih keras dari suara barusan.

Pandangan Sehun berhenti pada seorang – lebih tepatnya dua orang- namja manis yang berdiri di ujung lapangan. Di tempat itu hanya ada mereka. Satu namja tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya, dan satu namja lagi terlihat gelagapan. Kenapa dengan namja bersurai coklat itu? Sehun mengkerutkan keningnya. Ia mengedikan bahunya – merasa acuh terhadap dua orang tersebut dan kembali fokus dengan permainan basketnya. Sehun apakah kau tak sadar jika mereka berdua itu sunbae mu? Jika aku menjadi mereka, aku kutuk kau sebagai hoobae paling kurang ajar yang aku kenal. Matilah kau Sehun! *apaini?-_-*

Di sisi lain Luhan merasa marah dan juga malu akibat perlakuan Xiumin tadi. Ia seperti orang bodoh saat sahabatnya itu memanggil Sehun – si namja tampan yang tadi diperhatikannya melalui jendela. Luhan tau tadi Sehun sempat menoleh ke arah mereka, makanya ia bertingkah bodoh. Mencoba menggapai tangan Xiumin yang terus melambai ke arah Sehun dan mencoba menundukan wajahnya yang sudah memerah akibat malu. Tapi kenapa Luhan harus malu? Apa ia malu atas perbuatan Xiumin atau ia malu akibat Sehun melihat mereka? Tapi bukankah Sehun sendiri merasa tak peduli dengan kehadiran mereka? Entahlah pertanyaan itu hanya Luhan, author dan Tuhan yang tau atas jawabannya.

Tersadar dari tingkah bodohnya, Luhan segera menarik tangan Xiumin menjauhi lapangan. Ia ingin sekali membentak namja berpipi chubby itu, tapi ia tak mungkin bisa melakukannya. Walau bagaimana Xiumin itu sahabatnya sejak dulu, dan jika ia harus memarahi Xiumin, ia juga harus dengan senang hati mendapat omelan baik dari si Bakpao itu. Oh malangnya kau Xi Luhan.

"Ya Minnie, mengapa kau melakukan itu semua?!" tanya Luhan sedikit emosi. Ingat hanya 'sedikit'!

"Memangnya kenapa? Seharusnya kau senang aku berbuat seperti itu. Apa kau tak lihat tadi Sehun menolehkan kepalanya itu padahal banyak sekali orang yang memanggil namanya, tapi kenapa ia hanya merespon panggilan ku?!" Bukan menjawab, Xiumin malah balik bertanya.

Luhan skakmat dengan pertanyaan – atau mungkin pernyataan – dari Xiumin itu. Ya, Luhan tadi memang melihat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kepada mereka. Ia saja bingung, kenapa Sehun merespon? Ah mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja, karena akhirnya Sehun kembali bersikap tak peduli pada sekitarnya itu.

"Ya aku melihatnya," gumam Luhan namun tetap terdengar ditelinga Xiumin. "Tapi tetap saja itu sangat memalukan!"

"Ne, aku minta maaf. Setidaknya Sehun sekarang tau dirimu dan mungkin ini awal yang bagus untukmu," ucap Xiumin diiringi senyum manisnya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih diam di tempat.

_Sehun kenal diriku? Dan ini awal untukku? Apa itu benar…. Tuhan?_

Udara sore hari memang cocok untuk bersantai. Awan hitam bergelut dengan manjanya di langit sana. Sang mentari tampak malu-malu untuk menampakan cahayanya, membuat banyaknya awan hitam itu semakin berkumpul membuat sebuah gumpalan bak kapas putih yang ternodai tinta.

Angin bersemilir dengan damainya. Dedaunan melambai-lambai mengikuti sang irama angin. Jika kau berdiri di sisi pantai, dapat di rasakan suara gemericik air bersentuhan dengan pasir. Melihat air itu bergulung-gulung bagaikan sebuah kincir. Indahnya cuaca hari ini namun belum tentu seindah orang-orang yang merasakannya.

Setiap hal yang kita lihat, belum tentu benar apa yang kita lihat. Bukankah itu benar? Sekeliling kita mungkin terlihat biasa. Banyaknya orang yang tertawa, tersenyum, dan bercanda bersama teman-temannya. Tapi apa kalian pernah berpikir apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada mereka? Belum tentu kan apa yang mereka tunjukan pada dunia itu adalah sesuatu yang juga mereka rasakan? Itu salah besar! Di dunia itu tak jauh dengan kata kebohongan. Dunia ini hanya panggung sandiwara, di mana kita adalah pemainnya. Kita yang menentukan cerita itu sendiri. Kita yang menentukan alur dari kisahnya. Bagaikan seorang penulis yang merangkai kata-kata indah.

Sebuah cerita selalu berakhir dengan kata 'bahagia', tapi tak semuanya itu benar. Kalian yang menentukan akhir dari kisah kalian sendiri. Akankah bahagia atau terus berduka cita? Dimana ada suka, di situ ada luka. Tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Seseorang pernah berkata 'jika kalian belum menentukan kebahagian itu, berarti cerita kalian belum selesai'. Jika itu benar, kejarlah kebahagian itu. Gapailah 'mereka' semudah kau menggapai tangannya. Carilah mereka sampai kau mendapatkannya. Tapi jangan lupa, semua itu sudah ada yang mengatur. Tuhan selalu tau yang terbaik untuk umatnya. Apa yang kita lakukan, apa yang kita kerjakan selalu dengan berusaha. Maka itu, berusahalah menggapai mereka. Menggapai cita dan juga cinta yang kau rasa.

Luhan tersenyum menatap langit yang sudah mulai kelam. Menatap langit memang selalu membuat perasaanya senang. Ada yang menarik di atas sana, sehingga bisa membuat namja manis itu selalu tersenyum melihatnya.

Kring.. Kring…

"Luhan hyung! Sampai kapan kau akan melamun di atas sana?"

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya karena mendengar suara nyaring bel sepeda dan juga suara merdu dari orang yang tadi meneriakinya. Ia menundukan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang sudah membantunya tersadar itu.

"Luhan hyung cepatlah turun! Kau tau, aku sudah bosan melihat mu dari bawah sini," ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah seorang namja. Matanya yang bulat dan pipi chubbynya itu menambah kesan imutnya. Dia adalah Do Kyungsoo – sepupu dari seorang Xi Lu Han -. /kyaaa kyungie, akhirnya kau muncul /bawa banner kyungsoo/?)

Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah sepupunya itu. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan berlari ke bawah. Menemui Kyungsoo yang sudah terlihat amat-sangat-bosan.

"Mianhae Kyungie, aku terlalu asyik melihat langit," ucap Luhan setelah sampai dihadapan Kyungsoo. Ia kembali mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit.

"Ne ne, aku tau kebiasaan mu itu. Cepat ambil sepeda mu hyung, Baekhyun sudah menunggu kita di lapangan."

"Ah baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ne?" Luhan berlari kecil memasuki garasi rumahnya. Mengambil sebuah sepeda berwarna biru-hitam dan mendorongnya keluar. Melihat Luhan yang sudah mulai menaiki sepedanya, Kyungsoo mulai mengayuh sepedanya juga. Di susul Luhan di belakangnya.

Sore hari memang menjadi waktu yang pas untuk Luhan, Kyungsoo dan juga Baekhyun – tetangga Luhan – untuk bermain sepeda mengelilingi komplek. Selain untuk berolahraga, mereka juga mempunyai niat lain dari balik bersepeda itu.

Sebenarnya bukan mereka melainkan hanya Baekhyun saja yang mempunyai maksud lain. Namja ber-eyeliner itu ingin selalu bersepeda sore hari karena ingin melihat sang 'pujaan hati' bermain basket di lapangan kompleknya. (R : emang di korea kalau komplek begitu ada lapangannya? | A : gatau saya juga. Suka suka saya yang buat cerita ajalah #plak)

_Selain membuat tubuh ku sehat, bersepeda juga membuat hati ku berbunga-bunga_. Ya itulah kalimat yang selalu dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun. Ia menyukai Chanyeol – salah satu temannya di sekolah – yang kebetulan satu komplek juga dengan mereka. Tunggu.. chanyeol suka bermain basket? Bukankah itu artinya ia anak tim basket di sekolah? Dan berarti.. dia teman dari Sehun? Kalian semua salah! Chanyeol memang suka bermain basket, tapi ia tak pernah mau bergabung di tim basket sekolah. Mengapa? Hal inilah yang selalu dipertanyakan oleh Baekhyun, dan menganggap bahwa Chanyeol itu sosok yang misterius.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sampai di tepi lapangan komplek. Mereka dengan sangat jelas bisa melihat Baekhyun tengah menopang dagu serya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang mendrible bola. Oh lihatlah Baekhyun kita itu, ia terlihat merona hanya dengan memperhatikan Chanyeol bermain basket. Luhan tersenyum geli melihatnya. Baekhyun memang terlihat kekanakan, tapi tak sadarkah kau Luhan bahwa dirimu tak jauh beda dengan Baekhyun? Kau juga selalu merona jika sedang memperhatikan Sehun bermain basket! Ingat itu LUHAN! #authornyasarap-_-

"Kalian sudah sampai? Lihatlah Chanyeol'ku' bermain dengan sangat bagus!" ucap Baekhyun yang sudah tersadar akan kehadiran dua temannya itu.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo memutar bola mata malas. Belum jadian saja sudah mengklaim Chanyeol sebagai miliknya, bagaimana jika nanti mereka sudah bersama? Itulah pemikiran dua bersaudara di sebelah Chanyeol.

Untuk beberapa saat semuanya hening. Terlihat larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Baekhyung yang masih saja terpesona akan permainan Chanyeol, Luhan yang juga sedang memperhatika lapangan basket namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Yang jelas, pikiran namja keturunan china itu dipenuhi oleh namja bernama 'Oh Sehoon' yang sudah hapir 6 bulan ini memenuhi otaknya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia terlalu malas untuk menyaksikan permainan bola. Karena itu ia memilih memperhatikan anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain di taman – di sebelah lapangan komplek itu.

Sebuah suara menyadarkan mereka bertiga. Baekhyun yang melihat siapa tersangka itu terlihat begitu tersipu, lagi-lagi kedua temannya hanya memutar bola mata malas. Namun di samping itu, sosok Chanyeol tak hanya berdiri sendirian. Di samping kanannya ada Kris – temannya di sekolah – dan juga… Sehun? Apa benar itu Sehun? Lalu bagaimana dengan ekspresi Luhan saat melihat Sehun berdiri dengan jarak yang begitu dekat dengannya? Jantungnya terus berdebar melihat sosok putih itu, matanya berkedip-kedip tanda ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Luhan, Sehun bukanlah sosok hantu yang harus kau takuti. Apa kau tak lihat banyak pasang mata yang sekarang menatap mu bingung, eoh? Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan Luhan seperti itu dulu. Menetralkan hati dan juga pikirannya.

.

.

.

TBC

**Wihiiii ini FF ketiga aku, dan sekarang aku bawa FF tentang HunHan. Sebenarnya ini udah diupdate di Blogs pribadi tapi aku juga pengen nyoba update di sini. Rada dibedain sam yang diu blogs. Jadi kalau ada yang pernah baca ff serupa seperti ini tapi beda prolog dan judul maklumi ya? Hehe**

**Aneh kah FF ini? Ayo para HunHan shipper aku butuh review kalian:))**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Your Promise**

**Cast :**

**Xi Lu Han**

**Oh Sehoon**

**All member EXO**

**Pair : HunHan slight! KAISOO CHANBAEK CHENMIN and other**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s)**

**Summary : [Chap 2 Up!] "Cukup panggil aku Sehun, tidak perlu seformal itu pada ku… Hyung,"/ "Orang yang tadi siang ada di pinggir lapangan kan? Aku melihat mu dengan teman bakpau mu itu. Memang tak terlalu jelas, tapi aku dapat mengenali wajah manis mu,"/YAOI/HUNHAN/All Official Couple/RnR….**

"Luhan hyung.. Luhan hyung… YAK LUHAN HYUNG!"

"Ah.. n-ne?"

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendapat teriakan kencang dari Kyungsoo. Sungguh ia sangat malu saat ini. Pipinya kembali merona. _Luhan bodoh_, gumamnya dalam hati.

"Chanyeol hyung menyapa mu barusan. Apa kau tak mendengarnya, eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo malas. Ia tau penyebab Luhan seperti itu. Kenapa cinta selalu membuat orang bertingkah aneh? Pertanyaan itu selalu muncul dalam benak Kyungsoo. Maklum ia belum sama sekali merasakan apa itu cinta.

"Oh mianhae Chanyeol-ah, aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Luhan membungkukkan badannya.

"Gwenchana hyung, mungkin kau sedang banyak pikiran. Ujian kan sebentar lagi, jadi kau pasti agak stress/?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar setelah mengatakan hal itu, membuat jantung Baekhyun semakin berdegup karenanya.

"Tapi ia tak sestres dirimu, Yeol!" Kris melirik Chanyeol tajam. "Hmm sepertinya aku harus cepat pulang. Aku harus menjemput Tao di tempat latihannya. Annyeong semua," lanjutnya dan berlalu begitu saja. Menyisakan Luhan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun – yang sedari tadi menutup mulutnya – disana.

"Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan Sehun pada kalian. Ya aku tau pasti kalian sudah mengenal Sehun, tapi Sehun kan belum mengenal kalian. Jadi berkenalanlah. Ia tak sedingin yang orang kira."

Sehun melirik sekilas ke arah Chanyeol yang tersenyum penuh arti kepada 3 namja di sana. Ia mendengus mendengar penuturan dari Chanyeol. Seenaknya saja Chanyeol berbicara seperti itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo Sehun-shii. Nae Byun Baekhyun imnida. Aku senior mu di sekolah, satu kelas dengan Chanyeol." Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri pertama kali. Ia tersenyum menampilkan eyesmilenya. Tangannya terulur ke arah Sehun. Berniat untuk menjabat tangan hoobaenya itu.

Sehun yang melihat itu ikut mengulurkan tangannya. Hal itu sontak membuat Luhan terkejut. Pikirannya sdudah melayang kemana-mana. Jika Sehun menerima uluran tangan Bakhyun, itu berarti ia juga akan menerima uluran tangannya? Itu tandanya tangannya dan tangan Sehun akan bersentuhan? Kyaaa…. Luhan sudah tak sabar menunggu gilirannya. Tanpa sadar ia kembali tersenyum-senyum sendiri

"Cukup panggil aku Sehun, tidak perlu seformal itu pada ku… Hyung," ucap Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu," gumam Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo. Sunbae mu juga di sekolah. Bangapsimnida Sehun-ah." Kyungsoo membungkukan badannya. Ia tak berniat menjabat tangan Sehun, karena menurutnya dengan memberi hormat saja sudah cukup sopan.

Sehun menganggukan kepala melihatnya. Matanya beralih ke arah Luhan yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"A-annyeong. Nae Xi Luhan imnida, Se-sehun-ah." Dengan ragu, Luhan mengulurkan tangannya, dan langsung disambut oleh tangan putih Sehun. Hangat. Satu kata itu yang dapat menggambarkan perasaan dari salah satu dari kedua orang itu(?).

"Kau orang China?" tanya Sehun mengkerutkan keningnya. Tangannya belum melepas tangan Luhan.

"N-ne," jawab Luhan gugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup? Sekarang Sehun tengah menatapnya begitu rrrr… intens? Dan tangannya yang terus digenggam oleh sang pujaan hati. Oh betapa beruntungnya Luhan hari ini. Beribu-ribu kupu-kupu terbang melayang bebas di dalam perutnya.

"Ehem!"

Deheman dari Chanyeol membuat keduanya sadar. Luhan terlihat salah tingkah. Ia memegangi tengkuknya – yang jelas-jelas tidak gatal – untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Ah sepertinya hampir sudah malam. Bagaimana jika kita pulang Sehun-ah?" tanya Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya kepada Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Baekkie, jangan terlalu lama bermain, kau bisa lupa mengerjakan tugas Kim seoseangnim dan mendapatkan hukuman darinya. Aku tak mau membantu mu kekeke~." Chanyeol terkekeh kecil membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. "Baiklah sepertinya kami harus pulang. Annyeong semua~~," lanjutnya.

Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya sebelum pergi melangkah menjauhi tiga namja manis di sana. Di belakangnya ada Sehun yang setia mengikutinya. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Sehun kembali membalikan badannya.

"Kau…." Dagunya menunjuk ke arah Luhan. "Orang yang tadi siang ada di pinggir lapangan kan? Aku melihat mu dengan teman bakpau mu itu. Memang tak terlalu jelas, tapi aku dapat mengenali wajah manis mu," lanjutnya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Luhan diam mendengarnya. Matanya membulat, bibirnya terbuka membentuk huruf "O". Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Pipinya berubah warna menjadi merah, bahkan sampai menjalar ke telinganya. Bukan karena Sehun yang bilang bahwa ia manis, tapi karena senyuman itu. Luhan tidak salah melihat. Ia tidak buta. Tadi Sehun tersenyum padanya, walaupun tak selebar senyum Chanyeol tapi Sehun sangat…..

Tampan.

_Minseok benar, ia mengenal ku_.

Hari ini hari minggu. Tentu saja Luhan tak mau menyia-nyiakan hari liburnya. Namja bermata rusa itu masih asyik bergelut dengan selimut berwarna biru lautnya. Musim dingin memang sudah dekat, jadi tak heran jika udara pagi ini begitu dingin dan berhasil membuat seorang Xi Lu Han tak bergeming dari tidurnya.

**Drrttt… Drrrttttt….**

Handphonenya bergetar. Menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk baru. Luhan menggeliat kecil saat merasakan getaran kecil di balik bantalnya. Ia membuka matanya dengan malas. Menatap atap kamarnya seraya mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih tertinggal di alam mimpi. Setelah dirasa cukup, Luhan membenarkan posisinya. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya dan merogoh handphonenya yang ada di bawah bantal.

Kening Luhan berkerut ketika membaca pesan masuk itu. Sebuah pesan dari nomor yang tak ia kenal.

**From : 022334455xxxx**

**Luhan hyung? **

Mengedikan bahunya dan kembali menaruh handphonenya itu di atas meja. Ia bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Luhan baru ingat bahwa hari ini ia sudah ada janji dengan sepupunya. Kyungsoo meminta Luhan untuk menemaninya pergi berbelanja. Hhh… sifat ke'ibu'an Kyungsoo mulai datang dan pasti Luhan yang akan kena imbasnya.

.

.

Jauh dari rumah Luhan, di sebuah rumah yang terkesan mewah dengan bebarap maid di dalamnya, seorang namja duduk menyendiri di balkon kamarnya. Ia memandangi handphonenya yang sama sekali tak bergetar. Namja itu menghela nafas barat.

"Bodoh," gumamnya entah ditujukan untuk siapa.

"Sebenarnya kau ini ingin membeli apa, eoh?"

Luhan membentak Kyungsoo yang berada di sampinya. Sedangkan yang dibentak hanya menggelengkan kepalanya polos. Luhan mendengus kesal melihatnya. Sudah hampir 2 jam mereka mengelilingi mall besar ini, tapi Kyungsoo tak juga menemukan barang yang ia beli. Toko baju, toko buku dan beberapa toko lainnya sudah mereka datangi, tapi tetap saja tak ada yang mereka – maksudku Kyungsoo – beli. Hal ini membuat membuat Luhan kesal. Liburannya diganggu oleh namja bermata doe itu. Poor Luhan.

"Sudahlah kau berkeliling saja sendiri. Aku akan pergi membeli bubble tea!"

Sebelum Kyungsoo mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Luhan sudah meninggalkannya.

"Luhan hyung menyebalkan! Apa yang harus aku lakukan di sini? Huaaa LUHAN HYUNG TUNGGU AKU!"

.

.

Sekarang kedua namja itu tengah menikmati bubble tea di sebuah kedai di daerah Gangnam. Namja bermata rusa terlihat asyik menyeruput bubble teanya. Wajar saja, Luhan memang pecinta bubble tea. Jika kau ingin meminta maaf kepada Luhan, berikan saja ia bubble tea. Pasti permintaan maaf mu itu di terima olehnya.

Sedangkan namja yang satunya lagi sedang menatap ke arah luar kedai. Matanya terfokus melihat ke arah taman di seberang kedai tersebut. Ia tersenyum melihat segerombolan anak kecil yang tengah bermain kejar-kejaran dengan seorang namja di sana.

"Mereka lucu sekali," gumam Kyungsoo namun dapat didengar oleh Luhan yang berada di depannya.

Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya menatapa Kyungsoo. "Siapa yang kau bilang lucu?"

"Tentu saja anak-anak itu. Kau kira siapa lagi?" jawab Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo. Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya melihat anak-anak itu, tapi tunggu….

Namja yang duduk di bangku taman itu...

Bukankah itu Sehun? Untuk apa dia duduk di sana? Apa ia sedang menunggu orang lain? Siapa orang lain itu? Apakah temannya atau mungkin..

Kekasihnya?

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Luhan hyung, kau kenapa?"

Luhan terdiam. "Kyungsoo apa kau melihat jika ada Sehun di taman itu?"

"Sehun?" Kyungsoo kembali melihat taman itu. Tetap sama seperti tadi. Anak-anak masih bermain kejar-kejaran dengan namja tadi, tapi… Ah Kyungsoo lihat! Seorang namja berkulit putih susu sedang terduduk di taman dekat segerombolan anak itu. Namja itu – Sehun – sedang sibuk dengan ipad di tangannya. "Ne, aku melihatnya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Menurutmu apa yang Sehun lakukan di sana?"

"Molla, kau kira aku eommanya? Tentu saja aku tidak tau."

"Aish Kyungsoo-ah, apakah Sehun sedang menunggu kekasihnya?" Raut wajah Luhan mendadak berubah. Ada kesedihan di wajah manisnya itu.

"Kau berharap itu benar? Berpikirlah lebih positif! Mungkin saja ia hanya sedang berjalan-jalan. Kau itu sudah besar hyung, tapi pikiran mu masih seperti anak-anak."

"Wajar saja aku berpikiran seperti itu. Aku hanya takut, Kyung. Aku belum siap jika Sehun benar-benar sudah punya pacar." Luhan memegangi dada sebelah kirinya. "Disini pasti akan sakit."

"Ck kau berlebihan hyung!"

"Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau belum merasakannya. Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan tau bagaimana itu cinta dan sakit hati." Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dalam. "Kau akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan."

Kyungsoo terdiam. "Sepertinya," ucapnya acuh. Tapi tak dipungkuri bahwa Kyungsoo memikirkan kata-kata Luhan barusan. Ia tersenyum tipis. _Bagaimana aku bisa merasakan cinta? Aku saja tak tau siapa yang aku cintai_? -_-, pikirnya

Hening.

Tak ada percakapan lagi di antara mereka. Sampai akhirnya….

"Luhan hyung? Kyung… Soo?"

.

.

.

TBC

**Lisnana1 : Ini udah lanjut say. Makasih reviewnya :)**

**Guest : Kira-kira bias ngga ya? Semoga bias hehe makasih reviewnyaa:)**

**IceCappucino3 : Haha ini udah lanjut kok. Makasih ya:)**

**Han Se Hyun : Wah jinjja? Aku ga plagiat kehidupan kamu loh hehe makasih ya:)**

**Ajib4ff : eh? -_- makasih ya:)**

**Rara Jung : Happy ending ga ya? Haha liat aja ne? Makasih:)**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
